Technical Field
The present invention relates to an abnormality diagnosis apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, a fault diagnosis apparatus for a voltage sensor has been known, the apparatus performing a fault diagnosis of the voltage sensor. For example, according to Japanese Patent No. 4793058, when the difference between a battery voltage and an inverter voltage is more than a predetermined value a, an output of an AC motor is calculated based on a voltage command value and a current detection value of an inverter, and an output of the AC motor is calculated based on a torque command value and a motor rotation speed. Then, if the absolute value of the difference between the outputs is a predetermined value PO or less, it is determined that a fault has occurred in a battery voltage sensor.
According to Japanese Patent No. 4793058, although a fault of the voltage sensor is specified by comparing powers with each other, a battery voltage cannot be directly estimated from the power calculated for detecting a fault, theoretically. In addition, since a detection threshold value is required to be changed depending on the absolute value of the voltage, it is difficult to ensure detection accuracy especially for devices having a wide voltage range to be used.